


La stratégie de Beth

by junon



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pas de spoiler, Post-Canon, Reconciliation, Romance, multi-chapitres
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junon/pseuds/junon
Summary: Après sa victoire en U.R.S.S. et son retour chez elle, Beth envisage son avenir à travers les relations qu’elle a nouées ces dernières années, et notamment avec Benny qu’elle aimerait remercier pour son aide… Mais à émotions troubles, stratégie compliquée !
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	La stratégie de Beth

**Author's Note:**

> Correctrice : Clina  
> Disclaimer : Étrangement rien ne m’appartient, tout est propriété de Netflix et de ses créateurs (créée par Scott Frank et Allan Scott), de l’auteur du roman éponyme Walter Tevis.  
> Note de l'auteur : J’ai beaucoup aimé cette série que je recommande. Je ne fais pas dans le très original, si on compte le nombre de bonnes histoires en anglais sur le sujet et ce ship. Il y en a aussi une en français que je vous recommande de lire. Théoriquement il ne devrait pas y avoir de gros spoilers vu que je suis post série.   
> Avertissement : Les personnages sont sûrement O.O.C. Les séries courtes offrent moins d’accroches pour analyser en profondeur leur personnalité, surtout les secondaires qui ont moins de temps à l’écran. Je fais au mieux pour ne pas trop dévier. Je n’ai pas une connaissance énorme des échecs (en gros je connais le nom des pièces), ni des années 60 et 70 aux U.S.A. Je m’excuse d’avance si j’écris une bêtise.  
> Logiquement j’avais prévu cette histoire en 3, voire maximum 4 chapitres. Mais après avoir écrit ces trois pages, je me suis dit que je pouvais ajouter un prologue et peut-être un épilogue. En gros l’histoire fera 5 chapitres plus peut-être un épilogue bonus. Je verrais à ce moment-là.  
> Bonne lecture.

_Elle est Championne du Monde des Échecs._

C’est une simple phrase et un constat. Elle y est arrivée après avoir perdu deux fois face à Borgov. Elle a dû aller jusqu’en U.R.S.S. pour parvenir à le battre, sur son propre terrain. Elle est devenue une icône nationale et internationale. Elle n’oublie pas la chaleur des commentaires des Russes qu’elle a rencontrés là-bas; ni le plaisir simple de jouer aux échecs dans un parc. C’est réellement un sport national en U.R.S.S. Ils ont tous été merveilleux avec elle, l’Américaine venue défier leur grand champion. Elle a aussi conscience du poids symbolique de son match et de sa victoire. Une femme, la seule qui joue à un échelon international et professionnel, qui bat un homme à son propre jeu. Elle s’est habituée aux remarques sur sa personnalité, aux questions qu’on ne poserait pas à un homme lors des interviews. Elle trouve cela sexiste. Et en même temps, elle a prouvé que les femmes étaient capables de s’imposer dans ce jeu presque exclusivement masculin et de gagner les mêmes titres qu’eux. Et si elle creuse un peu, il y a aussi la symbolique de l’Américaine gagnant contre le Russe, de cette fameuse Guerre Froide que se livrent leurs nations. Pourtant, pour elle, c’est avant tout un accomplissement personnel. Beth voulait prouver qu’elle était la meilleure. Et elle l’a fait, avec grâce, classe et beaucoup de stratégie. Elle a accompli son rêve, celui né quand elle a découvert ce jeu et qui s’est ancré en elle au fil des compétitions et des années.

_Et maintenant ?_

Maintenant, elle est revenue chez elle dans le Kentucky, dans sa maison de Lexington. Elle a bien sûr dû remplir quelques obligations liées à sa victoire. Et elle aurait préféré rester plus longtemps en U.R.S.S. à jouer aux échecs avec les vieux messieurs des parcs, juste pour goûter au plaisir d’une simple partie, sans aucun enjeu. Mais elle a bien compris qu’elle ne pouvait rester éternellement là-bas, que sa présence allait finir par trop intriguer. Alors après une semaine de détente, sans chaperon, elle a repris l’avion pour revenir chez elle. Évidemment il y a eu les interviews pour les différents magazines, subitement intéressés par sa personnalité de femme forte et indépendante. Elle a eu l’honneur d’être reçue à la Maison-Blanche et d’être félicitée par le Président. Beth a joué le jeu, même si cela l’ennuie profondément. Si elle avait désiré être admirée autant, elle aurait choisi de devenir mannequin ou actrice, pas joueuse d’échecs professionnelle. Mais en même temps, elle suppose qu’elle leur doit bien cela. Même s’ils ont été d’une aide inexistante quand elle en a eu besoin, la Fédération d’échecs reste incontournable au niveau professionnel. Et sincèrement, elle aurait préféré rentrer chez elle directement ou voir ses amis. Ceux qui l’ont vraiment aidé à gagner, qui ont formé une équipe derrière elle quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Et peut-être, si elle avait su trouver les mots, s’expliquer avec Benny comme elle a su le faire avec Townes à Moscou.

Mais elle n’a pas trouvé le temps pour cela. Ou alors peut-être se cherche-t-elle juste des excuses, parce qu’elle ne sait pas comment s’y prendre. Beth n’a jamais été douée en relation, ni pour comprendre ses émotions. Elle ne sait ni les exprimer, ni les gérer. Elle s’enferme dans le mutisme quand elle doit aborder des sujets intimes. Ou elle devient désagréable voire agressive dans ses réponses, touchant là où ça fait mal et blessant l’autre avec la même hargne combative qu’elle abat ses stratégies aux échecs et met à genoux ses adversaires, rendus inoffensifs par ses attaques calculées et imparables. Elle ne peut pas nier que tous ceux qui lui ont été proches et qui ont compté pour elle en ont fait les frais un jour. Elle se montre désagréable quand cela devient trop compliqué à gérer, parce qu’elle a peur de s’ouvrir aux autres et surtout elle a peur de les perdre, eux aussi. Monsieur Shaibel en fut la première victime de ces traits acérés. En représailles, il l’avait privée de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Alma aussi a eu droit à quelques piques bien senties quand elle ne faisait que la soutenir, l’aider et l’aimer comme une mère. Beth n’a pas épargné non plus les rares hommes qui ont compté dans sa vie : Townes, Harry et Benny aussi ont été blessés par ses mots ou par ses silences au pire des moments. A-t-elle des regrets ? Peut-être parce que, envers et contre tout, tous lui sont restés fidèles. Et aucun ne lui a jamais fait de reproches. Elle se sait chanceuse de les avoir avec elle.

Et peut-être que cette fois-ci c’est à elle de faire le premier pas ? Ou plutôt c’est à son tour d’avancer son pion pour aller de l’avant. Parce qu’il a déjà joué. Alors en théorie c’est à elle de faire avancer le jeu sur l’échiquier.

Alma lui rappellerait que la vie n’est pas un jeu d’échecs. Et cette pensée lui arrache aujourd’hui un sourire. Malheureusement Beth ne sait pas gérer autrement les situations qu’en pensant avec les mêmes stratégies que lors de ses tournois. Les rares fois où elle a eu la bonne idée de lâcher prise, elle s’est enterrée dans ses addictions au point d’avoir besoin d’aide pour en sortir. Évidemment elle n’avait rien demandé. Mais avec le recul elle ne va pas nier qu’Harry lui a tendu la main au bon moment. Pas seulement avec les échecs, mais aussi avec son second deuil maternel. Elle ne l’a pas vraiment remercié pour cela. Même après quand il est revenu lui dire qu’il s’inquiétait pour elle, elle était suffisamment ivre pour se sentir agressée et se montrer humiliante et mordante. Il ne le méritait pas. Elle devrait s’excuser au moins… Benny aussi l’a aidé, gratuitement, après qu’elle l’ait massacré en final du Championnat américain. Il lui a gentiment tendu la main, avec son égocentrisme habituel quand même. Mais elle ne s’y attendait pas vu sa personnalité. Il l’a maintenue hors de ses addictions pendant quelques semaines, avant qu’elle ne plonge d’elle-même à nouveau dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Pourtant il a continué de lui téléphoner, de la conseiller, d’essayer de l’aider malgré ses silences volontaires en réponse à ses preuves d’affection. Alors elle comprend son refus et son  _Ne m’appelle plus_ . C’était plutôt justifié vu comment elle l’a traité. Et Benny n’est pas Harry. Il a une personnalité bien différente.

Mais c’est surtout à Jolene que Beth doit la vie. Elle a cruellement conscience que si sa sœur n’était pas apparue sur le pas de sa porte au bon moment, elle n’aurait jamais été apte à aller en U.R.S.S. pour le Championnat du monde. Elle n’aurait peut-être pas su survivre à nouveau et sortir la tête de l’eau. Jolene a fait plus que lui rendre visite, la soutenir face à la perte de monsieur Shaibel. Elle est restée. Elle l’a remise sur pieds et lui a prêté l’argent nécessaire à son voyage. Jolene a joué les anges gardiens involontairement, mais surtout elle a cru en elle. Bien avant que les autres ne s’allient et ne lui téléphonent pour l’aider, sa sœur a clairement statué que Beth gagnerait. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans sa voix. Et aujourd’hui, Jolene est sûrement ce qui se rapproche le plus d’une famille pour elle. Alors Beth lui a consacré du temps, quelques jours passés chez Jolene à parler de tout et de rien, à découvrir la ville où elle vit. Et pour la première fois, Beth a proposé à quelqu’un de lui apprendre à jouer aux échecs. Si Jolene a accepté et est bonne élève, Beth est une professeure atroce, incapable de patience sur le long terme. Peut-être parce qu’elle manque un peu de sociabilité. Mais Jolene ne s’est pas sentie frustrée. Il faut dire qu’elle a du répondant et n’abdique pas face à Beth.

_Et maintenant, que va-t-elle faire ?_

Continuer sa carrière de joueuse d’échec. Elle défendra son titre national et international. Beth sait que les échecs sont une part importante de sa vie, qu’elle ne cessera jamais d’y jouer. Peut-être qu’un jour, elle ne sera plus la meilleure. Peut-être qu’elle perdra certains matchs aussi. Mais c’est ce qui la fait vibrer. Elle envisage aussi de consacrer du temps à Jolene, pour conserver cette sororité qu’elles ont créée à l’orphelinat. Puis elle peut aussi profiter de son amitié avec Townes. Maintenant qu’ils ont discuté, qu’ils sont au clair sur leur attachement mutuel, elle peut essayer de devenir une amie.  Selon elle c’est plutôt quelque chose à apprendre, mais cela ne doit pas être si compliqué. Elle passera au magasin s’excuser auprès d’Harry et pour le remercier aussi de son aide. Peut-être que lui aussi pourrait être un ami ? Sans oublier Mike et Matt qui vivent aussi en ville et qu’elle peut rencontrer assez facilement. Beth se sent entourée, en famille avec eux tous aussi proches d’elle. Et c’est le plus simple à ses yeux à réaliser : s’excuser, les remercier, leur consacrer du temps. Vivre un peu autre chose que les échecs, sans pour autant tout lâcher. 

Il n’y a qu’une seule chose qui semble plus compliquée à réaliser : remercier Benny. Il y a peu de chance qu’elle le croise au détour d’une rue. Ce n’est pas comme s’il désirait quitter New-York en dehors des championnats. Et elle a l’impression qu’un simple appel téléphonique n’aura pas la même valeur. Non, lui, c’est compliqué. Et pas uniquement à cause de leur passif collectif, ou du fait qu’ils pensent de la même manière, ou qu’ils ont un égo un peu trop important tous les deux, ou encore de ce qu’il lui a dit, mais parce qu’elle ne comprend pas encore clairement ce qui la relie à lui, quel sentiment elle lui porte. Alors il lui faut une stratégie aussi bien ficelée qu’aux échecs, comme lors de son match contre Borgov. Elle doit d’abord être au clair avec ce qu’elle ressent. Puis elle élaborera son plan. Ensuite il suffira de le mettre en action.

Non vraiment, Beth n’arrive pas à ne pas tout envisager comme un jeu d’échecs.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà en espérant ne pas être trop hors personnage, Beth n’étant pas la plus simple à cerner.
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu:)


End file.
